


ULTRA smooth

by slouishie



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slouishie/pseuds/slouishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis have a diary which is filled by all of his hilariously hot husband Liam pickup lines and his exciting experiences since they first dating in highschool. Yeah, Louis liked it oldschool. So yeah, diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ULTRA smooth

**Author's Note:**

> !!warnings!!  
>  this fic's diary-formed, so the writing style's not really neat. 
> 
> um, upload this thing too @ wattpad ((https://www.wattpad.com/story/76556255)) leave some kudos or comments maybe? :DD

June, 27th 20xx

Yeah, so right now I've started dating this guy. His name's Liam James Payne, from Wolverhampton. Liam's 2 years younger than me but it's okay, he's damn fine as hell omfg.   
Anyway, you know how the way he's confessing me? THIS DUDE REALLY SO MORE TO ANOTHER LEVELS.

Let me tell you how it begins.  
*drumroll*

Okay, so it's coffee break time and I'm going to my school's cafetaria with my lad, Zayn, like usual. And ordering the same munchies and gulps.   
But, not like usual, Zayn rushes me to the cafetaria like a freak. Let me rewrite the dialog here:

Me: "Zee? What the hell, man?? We can just go slow, no need to be rushed. *pushed inside cafetaria*"

Z: "I can't!! After this I should do my the next class' last week homework!! *filling our order in the menu check list and handed it to the attendant, more rushed* And I still need my dose of foods before it, 'kay?"

Me: "Uh.... Okay?? Whatever.. *see me being not sure right here*"

~5 minutes later, the foods came, yay!~

Me: "*noms my cheese fries* Oi, Zee, why there's just us in this cafetaria? I mean, from our class?"

Z: "Ugh *eats all of his tuna sandwich like just for a fucking minute* ....have no... *gulped his mineral water more rushed then choked* ...ide-AUGH! *sees his watch* C'MON LOU, WE NEED TO GO! *now he's fucking grab my hand really hard like he could break it into pieces and rushed back to class*"

Me: "*shocked as fuck* ZEE----??? MY FRIES!!! *glances back to the cafetaria yet still running (more like rushed (again)) to class*"

Z: "WE CAN EAT IT LATER, LOU!!! WE NEED TO GO!!!!"

~we've arrived our class yet there's something weird~

Me: "Zee? *poked his arm* why all of the windows go black? *points to every windows there*"

Z: "Idk? *walked to the door* we can check it.."

Me: "*(seems like) enlightened* is it your birthday today??"

Z: "*sighs* No. Why did you even- *opened the door slightly* Damn, it's so fucking dark inside.."

Me: "*tip toes to Zayn* Eh? What? Lemme see, lemme--"

Z: "*shrieks* AAAAAHHH!!! *there's a hand pulled Zayn inside and suddenly there's a cloth covered my eye and tied tightly and then there's a person pushed me inside the class*"

L: "*yells* AAAAHHH!!!! ZEEE!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!! *struggles but the person whose pushing me is locking my hand really hard* ugh---"

 

but then, minutes later, after I've shut my mouth. A voice instructed the person behind me to untie the cloth from my head.

Me: "Aaaahhh!!! Zaaayn!! Where are you??! *suddenly, the room's lamps are turned on* Eh?"

I see everyone from my class is looking at me, all of their hands are behind their backs. But there's another one person who's not from my class and you know what? IT'S THE RECENT HEAD OF STUDENT COUNCIL, LIAM PAYNE. MY SECRET YOUNGER CRUSH.

Me: "Eh?? *blushes* W-why are you--?"

Li: "*ignores me and clapping his hands once* Guys.."

Everyone from my class (INCLUDING ZAYN): "*throwing confettis, flowers and oH MY GOD IS THAT SOAP BUBBLES to me* WOOOOO!!!!"

Me: "....ha? *blankfaced*"

Li: "*approaching me, while giving me a white rose* Uh, well.. You know what? Cupid just called, he said to tell you he needs my heart back. But, would you just keep it by yourself? *he gave me the rose and smiles* And can you keep this too?"

AND THEN I JUST CAN STARE HIS EYES IN A BLANK EMOTION. I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH THAT HE'S CONFESSING ME BY A CHEESY PICK UP LINES AND HE SAID THAT LIKE A GENTLEMAN AND----

Me: "*idk but i'm just crying like a fool, and...* Y-yes, Liam... I will keep it..."

And suddenly the class is very noisy by my friends congratulation shouts and throwing me more confetti and there'S FUCKING BALLOONS OH MY FUCKING GOD. THIS SHOULD BE UPLOADED TO YOUTUBE.

I unconsciously hugged Liam tight and cried more to his torso ((damn, he's younger but i'm fucking shorter)) "Thank you--- ugh... I love you, Li-"   
Liam smiled softly and hugged me back between everyone's madness. And then he kissed my forehead, "Anytime, for an angel like you.."

....Dude, I'm officially not a sad single lad again from now on....

~Li's Lou

 

#footnote: YOU KNOW WHAT!? HE'S FUCKING SINGLE SINCE BORN LIKE ME TOO.   
anyway, the one who holds me when my eyes covered by a cloth is Niall, the soccer captain in our school team. Well...


End file.
